


sticks and stories

by neohyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neohyucks/pseuds/neohyucks
Summary: Donghyuck may just have been his Prince when they first met, but sometime over play fights with sticks and stories he had become his best friend, and later on, the one who Mark loved with everything he had.





	sticks and stories

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know anything about how royalty aus work and made up this whole system so im sorry for any inconsistencies and if it doesnt rly make sense and this is not beta read so please pretend u didnt see any mistakes hwfskldjl

“’—Prepare to meet your doom’ The pirate said, or something like that—Come on, Mark hold your hook and sword properly, this is the best part,” Donghyuck whines with a pout and eight year old Mark glares at him, his ‘hook’ and ‘sword’, a flimsy leaf and branch respectively, hanging limply in his hands.

“Why am I always the bad guy?” He complains grumpily even as grips the branch tighter.

The younger just stares at him. “Because I don’t want to be the bad guy,” He says, as if that answers anything, and raises his own stick, trying to make his voice go as low as a seven year old child’s could go, “’Be ready, big and evil man!’”

Donghyuck throws himself at Mark, and every complaint that was at the tip of Mark’s tongue disappears, replaced by a grin as the two spar, pretending to have the expertise of experienced swordsmen. Or at least they did so for a minute, before Mark changes his attack plans to trying to tickle the other boy with his leaf instead. The air fills with high pitched squeals as Donghyuck tries to retaliate by poking Mark’s sides and it escalates to a tussle, with the both of them soon ending up on the ground, panting and giggling.

They lay there sprawled across the grass for a while, the morning dew on the leaves seeping into their clothes.

The grass stains on Donghyuck’s loose linen top and pants that would remain for the rest of the day, and other such similar indications on multiple occasions are what Mark thinks as the reason behind most of the castle knowing that he and the Prince are the most unlikely pair of best friends there.

With Mark’s father serving the King as his most trusted advisor and friend, and his mother who was a well-respected scholar at the castle, Mark had practically grown up on its grounds with how often he had whined to tag along there whenever he did not have to attend school or after it was over, knowing that he would be welcome along with his parents. It was almost a given that he’d be familiar with the royal family, especially with Donghyuck, who was barely a year younger, considering his parents’ close ties to them, but what was more surprising was quickly the two had got along when they were left together while their parents left to attend to matter of the court and of their respective jobs.

“Okay wait,” Donghyuck says between gasps of laughter. “I still need to finish the story.”

“And now, you, the pirate captain, get eaten by a crocodile!”

Mark throws his head back against the ground and groans, but the faint traces of a smile still remained, and he supposes that no matter how gruesomely his character ends in Donghyuck’s stories, it’s fun, listening to his tales, and simply being friends with Donghyuck.

 

—

 

Mark glances at his bag of belongings that he had carefully packed and places it on his bed, looking around his room one last time for anything else he might have missed.

He was going to move, for at the age of ten, he had made a decision that was generally surprising to those who knew him.

In the castle, those who desire to be Royal Knights or Royal Guard would have to join the respective rigorous training systems, so some of the existing Royal Guards would be dispatched every year to all schools across the land, to hold simple trials to see the potential in everyone willing to be a part of the programme, regardless of gender.

And this had included Mark, an unexpected decision on his part, considering how both of his parents were involved in the sections of the Court that was not military.

Yet despite this, Mark knows that it is what he’d rather do as compared to what is expected. The exhilaration he had felt when he was first been exposed to the details of the training and been given a wooden sword made him certain to not second guess his choice.

Entering the training system meant that Mark would have to live at the castle along with the others involved in the programme at their assigned living quarters, with their education and training both handled by the staff there.But Mark thinks that with the amount of time he already spends in the castle it would not be something difficult to adjust to, as long as he gets to learn more about the areas that had piqued his interests so through the training system. Despite their concern that joining the military and training might be challenging and demanding, his parents had also approved of and were willing to support their child pursue his desires.

And there was Donghyuck.

Donghyuck, who had been bouncing excitedly when Mark had mentioned that he had wanted to join the system and even passed the trails, his high-pitched voice squeaking with excitement because _You’ll be moving here permanently then, Mark! We’ll get to see each other even more!_ and of course Mark ends up being even more excited.

Mark snaps out of his search as his mother calls him from outside, and he gathers his bag in his arms. The decision he had made was one which would lead to great commitment and very little chance of changing, but he had a strong inkling that it would not be one to regret.

 

—

 

Donghyuck throws his arms around Mark with so much energy and force that Mark almost loses his footing. He wraps his arms around the other in return, laughing, while at the same time his heart suddenly skips a beat. _He’s nice to hug,_ Mark thinks, and frowns at the unexpected thought.

“You made it! You made it to my Personal Guard!” Donghyuck cries excitedly, his brown eyes sparkling with joy.

“More like I made it to the training to be your Personal Guard, now I need to survive Taeyong’s private training sessions for the next three years,” Mark laughs.

The military system in the castle was as such: Those under the training system would undergo a common route until they were separated through evaluations to be assigned to the Royal Guard or the Royal Knights training route, with the more skilled undergoing training to become Knights. There were even more frequent evaluations later on, with only the top few being selected for the most prestigious, as well as most tough position, the Personal Guard, where their knight duties are to be assigned to a Royal family member or high-standing members of court such as certain Lords in order to serve as their bodyguard, and in times of wars, to lead the battle.

Naturally, it required the most intense training in all areas, and now that Mark’s evaluations had certified him as a candidate to be the most important Personal Guard of all, for the Prince, and to be with him until he would become a king, he would be under the guidance of Lee Taeyong, the current Captain of the Royal Knights. He was the youngest Captain to be appointed, one of the fiercest and strongest warriors despite his build which was atypical of majority of that were bulky and tall.

“Please, I’m sure you’re going to like it, you love learning about and training for different attack methods and I’m pretty sure this is the stage where you get taught all the really crazy and sneaky ones or whatever,” Donghyuck replies, pulling back from their hug.

“You’re really so blur when it comes to all these aren’t you? No wonder Johnny and Yuta have such a hard time training you,” Mart retorts.

Johnny and Yuta were Donghyuck’s current Personal Guards, who would also train Mark alongside Taeyong, though not as frequently considering that most of their time would be spent on shifts with Donghyuck.

As for Donghyuck’s training, it was because it still was essential for him to know how to defend himself and fight, so he regularly receives training in swordsmanship, marksmanship, and self-defence techniques, and considering how the Personal Guards are with him most of the time, it falls under their responsibility as well.

“I’m not _that_ bad, Johnny said I’m improving a lot!” Donghyuck huffs, his cheeks puffing up slightly as he pouts.

_He’s actually really cute._

_Wait, what._

Ignoring how that was the second time such a sudden thought had appeared, Mark reaches out to ruffle Donghyuck’s curly hair and changes the topics instead. “Wow, I’m sure he did. Anyway, how’s things been going for you these days? Last time you kept on complaining that your lessons were getting harder.”

And so Donghyuck goes off into his rant about his daily classes, and the both of them fall back into their comfortable rhythm of conversations, being just Mark and Donghyuck.

 

—

 

Mark whirls around at the sound of feet padding over the grass of the training ground, focusing on the silhouette that soon reveals the form of Donghyuck as he steps into the light. He lowers his sword, his lips tilting up into a smile as he takes in the other, who had a similar smile of his own.

Compared to the past couple of years, it had become significantly harder for Mark and Donghyuck to see each other on a regular basis, with Donghyuck being more and more involved in courtly affairs and lessons to prepare himself for taking on further responsibilities as he would officially be announced as next in line for the throne the next year. It didn’t help that the training grounds and living quarters where Mark was usually at where at the other end of the vast castle compared to Donghyuck’s chambers.

“What’re you doing here?” He asks, surprised that Donghyuck had been able to make his way to the training grounds to find him as he had been so busy recently that he hadn’t seen the other for a whole week.

“I’m finally a little bit more free now,” The younger boy groans, stretching his arms.

“Yeah, couldn’t even see you around for so long.” Mark states, his tone coming out softer than he intended to let on.

A wide grin form on Donghyuck, “Aww, missed me, Markie?”

 _Yes._ “You wish,” He scoffs instead at Donghyuck’s teasing look and the other shoves him in return.

“Alright come on, let’s go, I’m sure you’ve been slashing at that dummy long enough, especially considering training should’ve ended so long ago but you’re still here.”

Mark glances at the wooden sword in his hands, knowing what Donghyuck’s words really meant. He had always felt the need to be train harder, longer than the rest of his own will, which were the reasons for his successful evaluations, and it especially intensified now that he was training extra prove his suitability to be Donghyuck’s own Personal Guard. There was also the fact that some of the others, like the sons of nobles, who are also training with him for positions amongst the Royal Guard or to become Knights sometimes still distrust Mark’s abilities, believing that he had achieved his current position due to Mark’s father’s close ties with Taeyong, and of course, the King himself.

Mark knows that Donghyuck knows that too, that Mark feels the need to prove himself, which was why he always knew to find Mark, usually by himself, at the training grounds even after usual training hours were over by dinner time. He also knows that Donghyuck worries about him with all the extra burdens he takes upon himself, which he was currently displaying by grabbing Mark’s free hand and tugging him away from the training dummy, not roughly, but firm enough to tell him that he had already done enough for the day.

It had always been something that Mark treasured about their relationship, their mutual understanding of each other’s situations, knowing when to be there for the other, when to listen.

And Mark could never refuse Donghyuck anyway, so he simply lets himself be pulled away, asking instead, “Where are we going then?”

“The fields at the West Wing, I’m so tired of seeing crowds of people and the castle walls all the time.”

The two soon arrive at the West Wing, leaving the dim glow of torches of the castle hallways behind to head for the vast expanse of green lay ahead. Donghyuck flops on his back onto the lush, soft grass, with Mark following next to him. They lay there for a while, looking at the endless expanse of the black sky glittered with the stars, and Mark feels a sense of peace that he hadn’t for the past few days without the younger boy by his side.

“So, a little birdie told me that you might be joining my Personal Guard soon.”

“It was Johnny, wasn’t it?” Mark grins. “Well, I still have a year of training left so I’ll just be assigned a few shifts a week to start getting used to your schedules. I don’t honestly even know when that will be happening too, but hopefully it’ll get confirmed soon.”

“Well, my schedule’s usually extremely boring so don’t look forward to it too much. You’re just going to be standing guard outside my classes most of the time for a while more before I slowly get assigned bigger responsibilities and we can at least go somewhere else,” Donghyuck lets out a dramatic sigh, but there were still hints of hidden excitement in his tone, and Mark couldn’t help but smile. “Well. I guess at least you can see my beautiful face around more.”

Mark lets out a laugh, slightly turning to take in Donghyuck’s expression. He was looking right back at Mark, eyes shining contrasting to his words, and that was all Mark confirmation needed that he was looking forward just as much as Mark was to finally attain his position so that the lines of their work that was keeping them apart could collide. 

“We used to play here so many times as kids, pretending like we could actually fight and now look at you, Mark Lee! Turns out you don’t suck as much as you did earlier after all,” Donghyuck goes on, a mischievous grin lighting up his face, and Mark fights a sudden urge to just lean forward slightly and kiss it off him before he freezes, catching himself.

Well, now that was definitely something new, even amongst all his recent observations and thoughts that have been flooding in at  increasing frequencies about _how lovely Donghyuck’s smooth and tan skin splashed with moles, how pretty his voice actually is especially when he laughs, how his eyes sparkle as though they hold stars, how his hands always fit so well in mine and I don’t want to let them go, how he_ —

_OH._

The realization strikes Mark at once, everything together like puzzle pieces, all leading up to the same conclusion.

_I like him._

“—ark? Are you listening?” Donghyuck’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts and Mark blinks, focusing on Donghyuck yet again, the other looking at him intently, with slight puzzlement entering his eyes.

“Y-Yeah,” He croaks out, cheeks colouring, and Donghyuck gives him a strange look before continuing. “As I was saying, that story was really good, especially because you ended up getting eaten by a crocodile.”

And Mark completely pulls out of his bubble of emotions, fixing Donghyuck who now had his impish smile back on with a glare before leaning forward to poke the other in the sides and only intensifies it when he breaks out into giggles, every sound making his heart race a little faster with affection. “Yeah you remember all that but would you like me to remind you that that only happened since you whined to be the main character instead every time too?”

“Ok—OKAY YOU CAN STOP NOW—“ Donghyuck cries out, curling up slightly at the tickling sensation of each jab, trying to shove Mark’s fingers away, until he retracts his hands, the both of them collapsing back onto the grass, falling into a comfortable silence.

Donghyuck breaks it soon after, his voice unusually quiet. “The story really made me wish I wouldn’t have to grow up too. But I guess it’s maybe not so bad after all? At least we’re still together.”

Mark’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, heart thumping so loudly in his chest at those words that he was sure even Donghyuck could hear it.

_Together._

And Mark realizes that its times like these that makes him love Donghyuck so much. They had each other, the two of them, from the times when they were arguing and bantering over silly little things to simply enjoying each other’s company, being able to be open and free without having to worry about anything else.   

It may be nothing special really, nothing like falling in love in those dramatic or sudden ways that the fairy tales Donghyuck had sometimes talked about had described. It was more like a story in itself, gradually developing, and Mark supposes it would have always ended up like this, falling for his best friend.

Maybe there was a possibility that things could go right for them despite the complications that their respective positions in the castle, maybe Donghyuck could like him back too, or maybe Mark would be alone with his feelings, but right now, he thinks he could still be satisfied with what they have, with their mutual trust and friendship.

A warm smile then forms on his face as he sends a simple and soft “Yeah,” in Donghyuck’s direction in response instead.

“Wonder how the author came up with such a cool idea, a whole random island with magic and fairies and kids never growing up. ’Second star to the right and straight on ‘til morning,’ that’s what the main character said about getting there,” Donghyuck continues, pointing to a star laying on the right of the one above them that was shining the brightest.

And Mark tilts his head, looking at Donghyuck’s eyes that were shining instead, tracing the constellations on his skin, a blanket of warmth wrapping around him as the other spills out words after words with his musical tone, captured in stars and memories.

 

—

 

“Don’t forget to check about your shifts with Donghyuck from tomorrow,” Taeyong says as he and Mark finish settling in the rest of the training equipment from their session earlier.

“I know, you’ve already told me that so many times,” Mark replies drily, yet still unable to hide the beginnings of a smile that was forming at the thought of finally reaching the part of his training where he could be assigned to Donghyuck.

Taeyong rolls his eyes as he notices the look on Mark’s face. “You’re _so_ disgustingly in love, just confess to him already.”

“Like you’re one to talk, it took you what—Five years to confess to Doyoung? Even I could tell that he was pining after you as much as you were for him and I was like, only fourteen,” Mark snorts.

He had talked to Taeyong about his feelings for the Prince pretty soon after understanding them himself, with the older being one his most trusted and reliable friends now after years and years of training, especially after he had been chosen as the next candidate to be a Personal Guard.

Turns out his amazing declaration to himself that he could still be satisfied with just being Donghyuck’s friend while dealing with his newfound emotions was actually harder to control than he had realized, and then there was the topic about whether their relationship could even be possible and accepted considering their varying statuses which could be another obstacle even if there was a chance that Donghyuck could reciprocate his feelings.

Taeyong was a good listener and support, much like an elder brother figure too, encouraging Mark to open up about his thoughts and to even see the possibilities with various reasons and to actually face Donghyuck about his feelings, and Mark appreciated it greatly.

But then there was also Taeyong’s own relationship with Doyoung, Donghyuck’s valet, which took years of painful pining to even start, so sometimes Mark ends up wondering whether he’s the best person for relationship advice of all things.

“You say you could tell that about us but you still can’t about Donghyuck who clearly cares about you too so I don’t believe you,” Taeyong conveniently avoids Mark’s accusation and pats Mark’s head before swooping for an encouraging peck on his cheek, at which the younger starts vehemently protesting.

“That’s gross! We’re both sweaty from practice and I’m not a kid anymore!” He complains, sounding like a child ironically and Taeyong sticks his tongue out in return in an equally childish manner. It was times like these that make it hard to believe that this man was the same on who had become the youngest Captain of the Royal Knights and also the same fierce trainer.

“Yeah, I suppose you only want Donghyuck to be the one kissing you now right?” Mark freezes in his step, sputtering at Taeyong’s comment, face flushing.

Taeyong steps out of the weaponry first, waving as he calls out once again, “Trust me, you and Donghyuck, you guys will be just fine. See you for training on Friday!”

Mark contemplates those words yet again, and hopes that one day, he would actually have the courage to follow through on his desires.

 

—

 

The circlet of gold lying on top of the strands of Donghyuck’s hair glimmer as the orange hues from the setting sun streaming through the windows lining the corridors hit it, giving the boy an even more regal look. Clothed in fabric gleaming red, with golden strands interwoven into the silk, Donghyuck looked every bit the Prince, and Mark thinks about how glad he is that it is actually his job to not take his eyes of him.

The celebratory party for Donghyuck’s eighteenth birthday was about to begin, and the Prince was going to be officially presented to the people as the next-in-line for the throne now that he was finally of age. While Donghyuck being the only child meant that he was the only heir of royal blood, he would not have been allowed to rule until he was an adult if there ever was any unfortunate circumstances that had required a new King, so the announcement that night was considered one of heavy importance and called for celebration throughout the land, even more than during his usual birthday celebrations.

Donghyuck makes his way down towards the Ballroom, Mark following close by, when Donghyuck suddenly makes a sharp turn at one of the corridors, a turn in the wrong direction considering where the Ballroom was. A light frown falls on his face as he walks faster to fall in pace with Donghyuck.

“Where are you going?” Mark asks, only to be met with silence.

“Donghyuck?” He tries again, and this time Donghyuck simply responds with a quiet, “Just follow me.”

Mark almost snorts, as if he wasn’t already doing that. Sometimes Donghyuck could really say the most unnecessary things.

He catches himself as he spots two guards positioned outside the doors of the Royal Library at the end of the hallway, realizing that was probably where Donghyuck was headed as well. That still didn’t answer the question of why Donghyuck was going there, when his presence was to be announced at his own celebrations very soon.

“Your Highness—” Mark starts again as Donghyuck comes to a stop before the entrance of the library, pushing open the doors as the guards step aside with greeting and a slight bow. He couldn’t help but notice the slight confusion in their tone at the Prince’s sudden appearance, mirroring Mark’s own thoughts as he wonders what the other was up to this time as he gestures for Mark to follow him in.

“Your Highness, what are you doing?” Mark pulls the wooden door to a close behind him and turns to face Donghyuck.

“You can drop it Mark, they won’t be able to hear us in here,” Donghyuck sighs as he leans against the nearest bookshelf.

Mark steps forward, properly taking in the look in Donghyuck’s eyes, containing a faint look of worry within them now as compared to when he had first come out of his chambers and joined Mark. “Nervous?”

Donghyuck hums in response, “I’m not extremely worried, honestly, but it is a little nerve-wrecking, so I just wanted to come here for a little, it’s comforting.”

“You’ll be fine, Hyuck, you’ve been working so hard all this time, and today won’t change much,” Mark immediately reaches out to take one of Donghyuck’s hands without thinking, squeezing lightly, and a soft smile appears on the other’s face, eyes filling up with an expression Mark couldn’t tell, replacing the previous hints of nervousness.

“Let’s just stay here for a few minutes?” He still asks though, and despite Mark’s apprehension about Donghyuck being late to the celebrations, he couldn’t find it in himself to refuse the younger boy.

As they stand there, hands still together, with the evening light flooding in in various colours through the tinted glass windows, Mark takes in the interior of the library. It hadn’t changed since the last time he had come there when he was still allowed to when they were both still kids, with its large wooden showcases filled with rows and rows of countless books, the ones from which Donghyuck reads his tales of love, fantasy and so much more that he always tells Mark about.

“Well this place looks the same,” He comments, and Donghyuck smiles.

“Yeah, it’s been so long since we came here together,” Donghyuck smiles, his eyes twinkling at the memories of finding for more books to read and act out, usually consisting of Donghyuck dragging Mark there and doing most of the finding.

Donghyuck’s mouth curls up in a small endearing pout as he talks, and Mark couldn’t help but laugh as the younger continues his complains.

“And for some reason in the ones that had illustrations they were always drawn with their crowns on even though that doesn’t happen often realistically, so I couldn’t wait to wear mine cause they looked pretty,” Donghyuck points to his own, resting on top of his neatly combed hair. “But they’re _so_ heavy, even this one which is much simpler compared to those that Mum and Dad have to wear.”

He casually lifts it off his head with both hands and shows it to Mark, as if expecting him to take it and confirm that it was indeed heavy, and Mark’s jaw drops.

“ _What_ are you doing? That’s the damn _crown_ , it should be handled carefully,” He cries out, panicking at the possibilities of anything going wrong with it, while Donghyuck just stares at him.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a simple side crown,” He replies, but Mark just steps forward, reaching out and covering Donghyuck’s hands that were holding the crown with his own. The younger tenses slightly at his actions as he slowly directs them back to his gleaming black hair, settling the crown in place.

“If anything happens to it or if your appearance gets messed up on such an important day, Doyoung would kill me then himself,” He mumbles softly as he lowers his hands, before realizing proximity between them, and Mark could feel the warmth of the other boy against him.

Mark’s eyes shift to the younger’s face, his chocolate brown eyes that were focused right back at Mark and then his lips, those plush red lips that Mark so desperately wanted to press against his own, and back to his eyes, heart hammering against his ribs.

Donghyuck’s eyes flicker with unidentifiable emotion at Mark’s gaze as he parts his mouth to say something, and closes them again without saying a word, then leans forward just a little more to stroke the hilt of the sword that was hanging off the belt around Mark’s waist, and they’re close, so close.

“Things sure have changed, huh,” Donghyuck sucks in a breath and speaks, voice light, as his hand drop from the hilt, lightly brushing against Mark’s due to their position.

Mark’s breath hitches, and he impulsively intertwines their fingers as he thinks about how that can also be applied to his feelings over the years, and how all he wants to do is to close the distance between them, change things even more, more than he was allowed to. But Donghyuck’s right here, they’re mere inches apart and he still isn’t moving away, and as Donghyuck starts again, Mark’s name falling off his lips so sweetly, Mark couldn’t help but think _maybe, just maybe_ —

The bell tolls loudly in the distance, signifying the start of another hour, and they both flinch, Mark jolting back into reality. _The celebrations._ He hurriedly steps back, blood rushing to his cheeks as he starts rambling awkwardly, “Oh my god, you’re going to be late to your own celebrations, let’s get going, come on!”

Donghyuck nods, equally flushed, as they make a quick move toward the doors of the library. Mark pauses slightly as he places his hand on the handle of the door and turns to face Donghyuck before he opens it, wanting to give him at least some form of encouragement that he hadn’t been able verbalize well yet, knowing how hard Donghyuck had worked for the new challenges that he would now face in the future. Quietly, he looks at Donghyuck and says, “I’m proud of you, Hyuck, and I’m sure the people are too, to have you as their Prince. Happy Birthday.”

A dazzling smile breaks out on Donghyuck’s face, the awkward tension from earlier clearly gone, and wow, Mark is really _so_ in love.

“That’s so cheesy, thanks Mark,” Donghyuck lightly punches his arm.

Mark grins at him in return, and pushes the doors open. Donghyuck squares his shoulders as he stands taller, straighter, striding out to meet his people, to be presented to them as the one who would be their next King and Mark follows behind, slipping into his position as Donghyuck’s guard seamlessly yet again.

 

—

 

Mark looks across the hallways once again before he gives in to the younger’s pleading and steps into his chamber, closing the doors behind him.

“For someone who whined about not wanting to come in since you're not supposed to just a minute ago you sure are comfortable,” Donghyuck snorts at his actions from where he was lowering his crown onto a small cushion on his desk as Mark walks straight to Donghyuck’s bed and plops down on it, and stretching his arms leisurely.

“Yeah, well, I’m only going to be here for a little while so might as well make it worth it,” Mark shoots back, as he reaches for one of the plush pillows and wraps his arms around the soft material.

It was close to midnight, the celebrations had ended, and it was almost time for Mark’s shift with Donghyuck to end too. Things had gone well earlier, Donghyuck’s entire demeanour being the indication of all a Prince should be, oozing confidence, yet polite, as the King and Queen proudly congratulated their beloved son for his coming of age and appointment as the next in line for the throne.

Mark had diligently kept an eye on all the movement of those approaching Donghyuck, as well as on every small action the other made from where he was standing against the wall nearest the Prince. While he had known Donghyuck was always well suited to his role, it was still truly impressive, how Donghyuck clearly exhibited it, the look in his eyes strong and sincere towards each person that came up to him offering their congratulations, his earnest attitude at getting to know his people causing them to leave from his presence satisfied.

And quite starstruck too, Mark thinks, were the many of the youth, who had accompanied their parents, being fully charmed by Donghyuck’s sweet smile and manners, which was something that Mark could relate to very much.

“At least take off your belt, you already look ridiculous there with your uniform on, but the sword especially makes it even worse when you’re hugging a pillow,” Donghyuck quips, but there’s no bite in his voice, as he kicks off his shoes and throws himself onto the bed with a relieved sigh at the comfort it offers, not caring himself that the new robes he had worn for earlier were probably getting crumpled.

Mark childishly makes a face at him in return, knowing that there was no point in removing it considering the fact that he would have to leave soon, and Donghyuck immediately leans up to snatch the pillow in Mark’s arms. Mark protests and reaches out to tickle him, trying to yank it back, but he gives up soon when Donghyuck smashes his face with the pillow in retaliation and drops back flat on the bed, giggling. As Mark looks down at him, his heart swells up with the amount of affection he has for the other yet again, a silly smile dancing on his face.

“Hey Mark,” Donghyuck calls softly after his laughter subsides.

“Yeah?”

“I like you.”

_What._

“I—What?” Mark squeaks, his mind racing through countless reasons and the _possibilities_ as to why Donghyuck would suddenly say that, the moment from earlier on in the library staying fresh in his memory, hopes rising. “I mean— Me too— You’re my best friend—?”

“Mark. That’s not what I mean. I like you, more than a friend.”

“I—Okay.”

“ _Okay?_ That’s all your brain can come up with up after I confess?” Donghyuck pushes himself up from the mattress and leans forward, an endeared smile appearing on his face, and Mark doesn’t really know why because he thinks he must really seem pretty ridiculous, his jaw hanging out and eyes blown wide, as he processes Donghyuck’s words. “I almost tried to _kiss_ you earlier, thought you’d get the hint and be a little more welcoming and appreciative when I actually told you.”

“You like me,” He utters, and he’s fairly sure his heart is going to collapse anytime soon as Donghyuck lets out another laugh.

“Yes.”

“I like you too,” Mark adds on dumbly a beat later, and Donghyuck just laughs harder as he says, “I know”

“Stop laughing, I’m just trying to process it. Do you know how many internal monologues I’ve had for the past few months trying to convince myself to wait? And you just went and dropped that on me,” Mark grumbles, and Donghyuck’s eyes soften as he reaches out to wrap his hand around Mark’s.

Mark shifts forward, interlocking their fingers for the second time that day, their hands fitting each other so _so_ well, something that Mark will never tire of, while his other hand reaches out to cup Donghyuck’s cheek, skin warm and smooth underneath his touch. The other leans into it and Mark just melts.

“Why did you want to wait?”

“Didn’t know if you liked me back,” He mumbles. “Why didn’t _you_ tell me anything earlier? You said you knew.”

A pretty blush dusts Donghyuck’s cheeks. “Actually, I only realized recently, and… I also didn’t know how to make a move. I was quite scared too, I guess. I’m sorry,” He mutters with apologetic eyes, and Mark’s slight frustration at Donghyuck’s silence about knowing his feelings disappears, the uncertainty was something that he could relate to thinking about too often as well.

“It’s okay then, at least we both know now.” 

“Well, I figured out that it will probably take you longer to piece things together with that brain of yours so I decided to finally go ahead at least try so yes, here we are now!”

Mark rolls his eyes at his snark with a smile, his thumb trailing gently to trace the curve of Donghyuck’s bottom lip. His mouth parts slightly at the action and Mark swallows nervously. “Hey Hyuck, can I—”

Donghyuck just gives him a soft, almost shy smile before he moves to close the distance between them.

Their first kiss ends up being clumsy and inexperienced, teeth clashing together, noses bumping awkwardly, but as they pull apart giggling at the mess and hearts thumping in tandem, Mark thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He leans in to peck Donghyuck once, twice, soft and sweet and Donghyuck lets out a tiny sigh contentedly, hands wandering to Mark’s hair, threading through the strands slowly as he presses their foreheads together.

“What are we going to do now?” Mark breaks the comfortable silence first, knowing that they would have to talk about the topic they were both avoiding sooner or later.

“My parents—They’re quite accepting, so our difference in — _status_ —“ Donghyuck forces the word out, clearly wishing hard that it shouldn’t be something that mattered, “won’t really be a problem, I guess, I mean my mother was also not of royal birth, she was a scholar. And the people, these days our land is becoming more and more open so…” He trails off, and Mark could see the nervous flicker in his eyes, but along with that, still hope.

Donghyuck then visibly steels himself, “We can take it slow maybe, take our time before we let other know, but let’s try anyway.”

It could be easy or hard, and even if it had taken a while for them to even reach this conclusion and nervously enter the next chapter with various possibilities they both knew that that they would only know if they try, so Mark nods in agreement.

“Let’s not give up on each other.”

And that was for certain.

 

—

 

“‘You sure don’t go easy, huh,” Donghyuck pants after gulping down some water, face still flushed with exhaustion from their earlier training session. “And it’s only been _one_ day since you became my Personal Guard.”

Mark smirks from where he was placing back Donghyuck’s sword in the weaponry, knowing that while the other complains, he would not have settled for any less from Mark who takes a every session fairly and properly, while others might have not trained him seriously in order to not harm the Prince.

“Well, _you_ needed the practice, you rescheduled all your training session for the past couple of weeks,” Mark shoots in return as he makes his way to where Donghyuck was, grabbing the jug of water from his hands.

“Hey Mark,” Donghyuck starts, and Mark raises an eyebrow at his slightly nervous tone as he takes a swig of water. “I told my parents today that we’re together.”

And Mark chokes on his water.

“ _MARK—_ Oh my god, are you okay?” Donghyuck’s eyes widen in panic as he unhelpfully tries to pat Mark’s back.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mark chokes out, still reeling from Donghyuck’s revelation as the other leans forward to affectionately wipe off the water that was dribbling down his chin with the back of his hand.

“You did? I was with you the whole day—When—What did they say?” Mark trips over his words.

“I told them during breakfast, it was still Yuta’s shift then, remember?” Donghyuck says and then makes a face, and Mark’s heart rate speeds up thinking about all the worst case scenarios that could’ve happened then and _how did Donghyuck manage to keep this from me the whole day_ before he continued.

“They just asked me why it took so long to tell them.”

_What._

Mark repeats it out loud and the other boy lets out a giggle at his tone. “Yeah, that was my reaction too. Apparently, it was quite obvious because my dad said and I quote ‘That’s not surprising, tell me something new.’”

Mark flahsbacks to Taeyong’s eloquently put _Yeah, you’re so damn obvious_ and the implication of Donghyuck’s words, that there was one less worry for the two of them and for their relationship.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing,” He laughs out loud, feeling lighter now that a huge worry has been lifted off his – _no, their_ \-- shoulders.

The look in the younger’s eyes were a mirror image of himself, eyes shining brightly, with hope and relief, as he nods in agreement and squeezes his hand before tilting his head to capture Donghyuck’s lips with his own. They kiss languidly, falling into a gentle rhythm of lips sliding against each other and break apart for a few seconds before Mark takes a look at the other’s red, already slightly swollen lips and attaches them together again with more ferocity, pushing closer until the younger was pressed against the wall.

It’s something that Mark could never tire of, feeling the warmth of Donghyuck next to him, the soft plush lips against his own. Donghyuck’s hands slide up from around his shoulders to wrap around Mark’s neck as Mark runs his tongue over the swell of his bottom lip, the other parting his mouth almost instantly at the action. Mark licks into his mouth, deepening their kiss, and Donghyuck lets out a soft whimper, sending a jolt of electricity down Mark’s spine.

He supposes that it may actually seem quite gross, both of them sweaty and sticky from training earlier, but he just kisses the other harder, sucking on his tongue, swallowing down every sweet sound that escapes from Donghyuck, addicted.

As they part for air, panting slightly, Mark presses his forehead against Donghyuck’s, his fingertips brushing over the other’s gently before he laces their hands together in a relaxed hold.

“Hyuckie,” He starts, voice slightly raspy, thoughts full of the other boy that he was so enamoured with.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Donghyuck’s jaw drops, his beautiful brown eyes rounding, and there’s a beat of silence that seems to last forever. Mark’s heart stutters irregularly at the lack of response before Donghyuck unfreezes and lightly shoves Mark.

His face then breaks into one of the most brilliant smiles that Mark has ever seen, eyes crinkling adorably. “I was planning to say it first!” He exclaims with a laugh, this time its Mark’s face that’s splitting apart into blinding grin as a wave of relief crashes over him at his words.

Donghyuck leans up to peck Mark’s lips gently, sweetly, before looking at straight at him.

“I love you,” He says, the words falling on Mark’s ears like the most beautiful melody, eyes filled with affection.

“Great,” Mark breathes, unable to bring himself to come up with words to describe the euphoria rushing through him, and Donghyuck lets out another giggle.

“You always say such stupid things after I confess, makes me question why I even did it,” He jokes, a playful smile dancing on his face.

Mark thinks he would have put up an offended front, but then Donghyuck’s arms are thrown around him, nuzzling into the crook of Mark’s shoulder and who would Mark be if he didn’t hug him back with equal intensity, so he reciprocates, heart on cloud nine.

Donghyuck may just have been his Prince when they first met, but sometime over play fights with sticks and stories he had become his best friend, and later on, the one who Mark loved with everything he had.

**Author's Note:**

> as u can see i dont know how to write especially for endings but they lived happily ever after and thats all that matters
> 
> also wanted to write from hyuck's pov and more details about dotae's r/s but didn't know how to fit it in properly kjshfdjsh so hope this was still enough to understand tho! its my first fic here so i know its not great but a big thank u to everyone who read it i rly hope u liked at least some of it!!


End file.
